When Night Comes
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: After a long fight at the Fire Temple, Kakuzu and Hidan decides to take a rest and come across a water fall where Hidan insists on cleaning himself before heading on. Kakuzu saw that Hidan hasn't returned and decided to go take a bath as well.


"Hidan, put your headband back on. That sight of yours neck is hideous."

The Jashinist smirked. "Thank you Kakuzu. I didn't know you fucking cared about me."

"Say that again and you're going to die." There were so many times he had never understood his partner.

He could not help but to stare at Hidan who was putting on his headband. All five of his hearts just stopped for a second. _What the hell was _that? he thought to himself as they continued to walk on.

"What are you staring at? Hidan asked, eyeing the man.

"I swear I'll kill you one day Hidan," muttered Kakuzu before going ahead. "You just watch."

The Jashinist just walked on, pretending not to notice anything that came out of Kakuzu's mouth.

Night came and they took this chance to rest. They don't know when the next time would be, if there was a next time.

A waterfall was nearby and Hidan slipped away for a "quick wash". Everyone in the Akatsuki knew that whenever Hidan takes a shower, it was always at least an hour long. i_At least_./i

To Hidan, an hour wasn't much time at all, being that he was immortal.

Kakuzu mumbles to himself while his partner was gone. _Damn you Hidan, why do you take so long?_

Using this time, he looks at their food supply and there were only a bit or dried meat and fruit left. They would have to raid a kitchen or something if they were to get on with their lives.

Sighing, he began to feast on what was left and thought of his sudden nervousness when he watched Hidan put his headband back on.

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. _What am I _thinking? he thought to himself. _At this rate, I'll never get any sleep tonight…_

Hidan sighed at the pleasure of the water as it hits his back. It was so good to loosen up. Even if there would be a fight tomorrow, this here would be his pre-reward.

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him in the distance.

_Who the hell is ruining my fucking moment of joy_?

He took a deep breath and went under. Good thing he had his clothes hidden so no one would know that he was here if it were to be an enemy.

Kakuzu pulls his hoes off and dips them into the water.

_Ah… that hits the spot_. Looking around, he sees no one. _Where the hell's Hidan?_

Not knowing that Hidan was here, he takes off his clothes and starts to bathe.

Hidan didn't know how long it was before he'll finally run out of breath and would emerge. Taking this as his last chance, he swims closer to Kakuzu. The ripples of the water was covered up his movements and it was too dark to tell if anything was there or not.

Hidan had wished that he had brought along a blindfold or something similar.

Kakuzu was fucking erected! The sight was revolting and he just stopped.

Instead, he stayed a safe distance, five feet away, before emerging in front of Kakuzu.

"H-Hidan, what the hell?"

"Fuck off Kakuzu. This is my spot!" Hidan yelled. The noise of he waterfall was very loud and Hidan didn't know if his partner heard him or not. Kakuzu better have if he knew what was best for him.

Surprising Hidan even more, Kakuzu walks behind him in a smooth motion.

i_Where the hell is this arousal coming from_? Kakuzu thought as he walked behind Hidan and without much of asking, thrust himself into the Jashinist.

Hidan blushed a deep red and it wasn't from the heat of the water.

"… 'kuzu, why now of all time?" he wanted to know.

"Because it might be our last time together," he replied sweetly before kissing Hidan.

"More, Kakuzu, more!" Hidan's screams were muffled from their connecting lips. "Give me more…"

Kakuzu worked harder than he could into the twenty-two year old, who was screaming a chain of endless profanity while biting his arm.

Hidan tasted blood and stitches but biting Kakuzu's arm was the only things that told him that he was still in reality and not dreaming any of this up. Because deep inside this Jashinist who had killed so many, he had loved his partner deeply the first time they were assigned to each other.

Kakuzu kept on working at Hidan. "Loosen-up will you?" he yelled while slapping Hidan's ass at the same time.

Hidan tried but he just couldn't.

Kakuzu himself found the pressure was hurting him and he tried pulling out but he was stuck.

_Dammit Hidan. Do I have to kill you after this?_

An idea dawned to the man, He takes his arm away from Hidan's mouth to pull him in a kiss again.

Their tongues wrestled against each other and Kakuzu finally felt Hidan "loosen-up". The younger of the two still had his tongue in the mouth of the other.

_If 'kuzu can stick something into_ me i_then_ I i_can_ _stick something back into_ him.

His tongues explored Kakuzu's mouth – another area with a lot of stitches.

Kakuzu continues his rhythm into Hidan who was moaning from the pleasure.

"Fuck harder 'kuzu." Hidan's voice was on the edge of pleading.

Kakuzu nods and works faster causing Hidan to shudder from the amount of pleasure he was getting.

"Shit! I'm going to cum! 'kuzu!"

Hidan was screaming louder than any other sound in the forest around them. It could have easily overpowered the sound of the water from where they were at.

With one final scream, Hidan's cum hits the water while Kakuzu's got his load into Hidan.

Both were panting from the activity. However, Kakuzu turned Hidan around to face him and pulls the Jashinist into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Hidan," apologized Kakuzu. "I can't work as hard as I could back in my younger days." His sweet breath hit Hidan's ear, making the Jashinist shudder.

Hidan pretends to ignore this. "You swear you love me 'kuzu?"

"I swear," he promised. "Swear on all five of my hearts.


End file.
